FireWorks
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H.... again.... but I wanted to write a fic for the Fourth of July! I hope everyone has a good holiday :) ANyway... I *swear* I'm gonna write and E/D AND I'll update L2LU soon :) But this is a cute lil fic :) r


**_Disclaimer_: I own NOTHING! :(**

**_Author's notes:_ Cute little fic for J/H fans… I thought it be cute for the 4TH of July :) Well there's not much more to say, is there? Ok… Read on. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Fireworks**

I sat on the patio, watching the people mingling, eating, and having fun. I guess I should be a little more social. It's not a crime. But, I don't *want* to be social. I rather just sit and stare.

Actually I rather just sit and *watch* to see if _she_ shows up. I hope she does. I haven't seen her in about, three weeks. Honestly… I was missing her. I missed seeing her daily. Be able to touch her freely. Be able to take her face in my hands and kiss her. 

I missed _her._

I shook my head and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Foreman stood there stirring what looked like potato salad.

"Hi Steven!" She said in her unusual perky voice.

"Hi." I said walking towards the basement.

"She's coming, you know?" She said, looking over her shoulder, her voice changing.

"Who?" I said stopping with my hand on the door knob.

"You know who." She said returning to her potato salad.

"It doesn't matter." I said looking at the older woman.

"I think it does." She continued not to look at me.

"Mrs. Foreman—" I walked back over to the stove… ready to explain everything to her.

"Steven, stop doing this. You love her right? Go fight for her. No girl can turn her heart on with a click of a button. And that Kelso boy is trying his damndest to win her over. And she doesn't like him, not like she loves you."

"Whatever." I didn't want to hear this.

"Why would she call to *tell* me she was coming?" I stopped but didn't face the older woman. "She's never called before. She knew I would tell you. Steven… please…"

"Fine." I said after a few minutes, I turned around and stalked outside. As soon as my eyes hit the sun, I saw her, standing by the basketball hoop talking with Donna and Eric. 

I froze. I couldn't go over to her. What would I say? How would she respond? I mean… this was a huge risk. 

And then her eyes met mine. We stared at each other. Until she looked towards Donna and Eric, said something and then walked towards me.

I swear I was dreaming. But she came over to me, and smiled. A genuine smile. 

"Hey Steven." I wanted to die. I forgot how sweet her voice sounded. I forgot the scent of rich citrus. I forgot how good blue could look on a girl. 

"Hi."

"How are you?" She asked her voice sincere.

"I'm…" Crappy, sucking, horrible, I love you… "Ok. You?"

"I've been better." She let out an airy laugh.

"Me too."  Said, taking my sun glasses off. God the sun was freakin' bright.

"Are you…" She stopped and looked towards Donna and Eric, and then at the ground. She then brought her head up again and smiled slightly. "Are you going to the fire work show tonight?"

I totally forgot about the fire work show.

"I… don't know." I said, looking off to the side.

"Oh." She said, a bit sad. "Because, Donna and Eric invited me to go, and well… I didn't want to really intrude on their time. So I figured if maybe I went with someone else… it be better… and you know… I couldn't thing of anyone I rather go with… I mean... well…"

"Hey Jacks." I said, smiling. She looked up from the ground, that at some point she began to stare at. "Would you like to go to the firework show tonight, with me? And the love birds?"

"I'd love too." She smiled brightly. God, I swore she said 'I love you,' but she hadn't.

"Don't expect any grand gesture though." I teased. She smiled, luckily.

"I won't." She turned around and headed toward Donna and Eric. She then turned around and looked at me seriously. "This… this doesn't change anything."

"I know." I said, she nodded and continued to walk towards our two friends.  

Maybe… maybe it did change something. And we just weren't going to admit it.

A few hours had passed. Foreman decided to drive us all in the Vista Cruiser. Kelso and Fez decided they wanted to come. Jackie sat in between Donna and Eric in the front. While I sat next to Kelso. 

Kelso, luckily, was going out with this red head from work. He had no real intentions of trying to win Jackie back.

Not that I had any intentions. I just… wanted to hang out with her. We might as well keep the friendship.

We got to the large field just outside of Point Place. We all piled out of the car. Foreman immediately grabbed Donna's hand and began walking towards the other couples. Kelso and Fez ran towards the guys with the fire crackers. And me and Jackie, well, just stood next to the Vista Cruiser.

"So?" I said leaning against the old thing.

"The show doesn't start for an hour." She said looking at her watch.

"That's cool." I replied in my Zen tone.

"Um… want to… go for a walk?" Wow, Jackie, want to take a walk, in the woods. The hell happened to her?

"Um… yeah, sure." She nodded and head towards the woods. There was a dirt trail that ran through out the woods. It was nearly impossible to get lost. Unless you wanted to get lost.

We had been walking, for I say, twenty minutes. We hadn't said much about what we had done or what we were going to do during our summer. I watched her from the corner of my eye. As we head out of the woods back to the Cruiser, I saw her shiver. 

I took off my jean jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. She put it on. She pulled the collar up around her neck. I swear she smelled it.

"Smells good?" I asked leaning against the car.

"Yeah, it smells like you." She smiled. I simply nodded.  "Do you want to go sit on the field?

"Yeah, sure." I said. 

We walked a little down the hill. But didn't go too far from the car. We sat down; we were, give or take, about thirty feet from Donna and Eric. I looked around and saw Fez and Kelso sitting closer to the firework area, laughing.

I looked to my left and saw Jackie playing with a piece of grass. I took my sunglasses off and shoved them in my pocket. I bent my head down so that I was next to her ear. My lips brushed against the tip of her ear lobe.

"You know," I huskily whispered. "I am sorry." I could see the chill run down her back. She didn't dare turn her head.

"I know." She whispered softly.

"I'm not Kelso… I'm not going to hurt you like that, again." I whispered again. Bringing my hand to the back of her neck. Did I know what I was doing? No. Was I glad that I was doing it? Yes.

"You still did it." Her voice defiant.

"I'm an idiot. I made a mistake. It's just… I didn't want to get hurt." I continued to whisper in her ear. It was easier. I didn't have to face her. If I didn't face her, I wasn't really admitting all my feelings. My hand caressed the back of her neck.

"I had no intention of hurting you." She turned her head, so that, now, she was whispering in my ear. Our cheeks, seconds from touching.

"I should have trusted you." I said, moving back so that I could look at her. "But, I just… couldn't…"

"Steven… I know it's hard. I know that it's not *you.* But you have to meet me half way here. When I tell you I love you, more then anyone, who have to believe me!" She said, staring into my eyes as well.

"I will…" I said, my eyes pleading with hers.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. We both turned to see the fireworks starting. She scooted herself over to me. I looked at her, and smiled slightly. 

We watched the fireworks, just enjoying the bright colors. I then felt something warm and soft take my hand. I looked down to see her playing with me fingers, Until she finally wove her hand with mine and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I then felt her breath under my ear. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I said, getting close to her ear as well.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." I felt her breath on my ear once again. "Until then…" 

I didn't wait for her to finish. My lips captured hers. I had forgotten the taste of vanilla. She gave in to the kiss quickly. I could feel her melt under me. We were spell bound. I wanted to hold her and kiss her more passionately. But it had to wait till morning. After we talked.

But until then…

It was just me and her…

Not watching the million fireworks going off in front of us.

But we had our own firework show to deal with.


End file.
